That Touch of Mink
| runtime = 99 minutes | country = United States | language = English | gross = $17.6 million[http://www.the-numbers.com/movies/1962/00256.php Box Office Information for That Touch of Mink]. The Numbers. Retrieved June 13, 2013. }} That Touch of Mink is a 1962 American Eastmancolor romantic comedy film directed by Delbert Mann starring Cary Grant, Doris Day, Gig Young and Audrey Meadows. Plot Cathy Timberlake, a New York City career woman, meets Philip Shayne after his Rolls Royce splashes her dress with mud while she is on her way to a job interview. Philip proposes a romantic affair, while Cathy is holding out for marriage. Watching from the sidelines are Philip's financial manager, Roger, who sees a therapist because he feels guilty about helping his boss with his numerous conquests, and Cathy's roommate, Connie Emerson, who knows what Philip is after. Philip wines and dines Cathy. He takes her to see the New York Yankees play baseball. They watch from the Yankees dugout (he owns part of the team). Cathy's complaints about the umpire while seated alongside Mickey Mantle, Roger Maris and Yogi Berra (playing themselves) cause umpire Art Passarella to throw all of them out of the game. Philip's conscience weighs on him, so he withdraws an invitation to Bermuda, which only serves to make Cathy agree to go. While in Bermuda, anxiety-ridden over the evening's sexual implications, Cathy comes down with a nervous rash, much to her embarrassment and his frustration. The Bermuda trip is repeated, but this time Cathy drinks to soothe her nerves and ends up drunk. While intoxicated, Cathy falls off the balcony onto an awning below. She is then carried in her pajamas through the crowded hotel lobby. At the urging of Roger and Connie, who are convinced that Philip is in love with her, Cathy goes on a date with Beasley, whom she dislikes, to make Philip jealous. Her plan succeeds and she and Philip get married. On their honeymoon, he breaks out in a rash. Cast * Cary Grant as Philip Shayne * Doris Day as Cathy Timberlake * Gig Young as Roger * Audrey Meadows as Connie * John Astin as Beasley * Alan Hewitt as Dr. Gruber, Roger's therapist * Dick Sargent as Harry Clark * Joey Faye as Short Man * Laurie Mitchell as Showgirl * John Fiedler as Mr. Smith * Willard Sage as Tom Hodges * Jack Livesey as Dr. Richardson * Yogi Berra as Himself * Mickey Mantle as Himself * Roger Maris as Himself * Dorothy Abbott as Stewardess (uncredited) * Richard Deacon as Mr. Miller (uncredited) * William Lanteau as Leonard (uncredited) * Ralph Manza as Cab Driver (uncredited) Paperback Novelization In May 1962, Fawcett's line of Gold Medal Books issued a paperback novelization by-lined John Tessitore. It is unknown if this is the author's actual name or a pseudonym; novelization work tended to go to seasoned authors, and during that era, the "Tessitore" by-line only ever appeared on three Gold Medal film tie-ins. In any event, the novel is written in the first person, from the POV of Doris Day's character Cathy Timberlake. Release The film grossed $17,648,927 at the box office, earning $8.5 million in US theatrical rentals."All-time top film grossers", Variety. 8 January 1964 pg 37. It was the 4th highest grossing film of 1962. Reception Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a critic score of 78% and an audience score of 70%. Awards and honors *Nominated for three Academy Awards: Best Art Direction (Alexander Golitzen, Robert Clatworthy, George Milo), Best Sound (Waldon O. Watson) & Best Writing, Story and Screenplay — Written Directly for the Screen (Stanley Shapiro, Nate Monaster). *Won the Golden Globe for Best Comedy Picture and Cary Grant was nominated for Best Motion Picture Actor — Musical/Comedy. *Won the Golden Laurel for Top Comedy, while Doris Day won for Top Female Comedy Performance, Cary Grant for Top Male Comedy Performance and Gig Young for Top Male Supporting Performance. *Won the Writers Guild of America Award for Best Written American Comedy. Also, the film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2002: AFI's 100 Years...100 Passions – Nominated Production notes * Cary Grant was a big fan of The Honeymooners and Audrey Meadows in particular, and was responsible for getting her the part of Connie. * In her autobiography, Doris Day wrote that Cary Grant was very professional and exacting with details, helping her with her wardrobe choices for the film and decorating the library set with his own books from home. However, he was a completely private person, totally reserved, and very distant. Their relationship on this film was amicable but totally devoid of give-and-take. * When Roger (Gig Young) is showing Cathy (Doris Day) the list of potential husbands for her, we learn that one of the names on the list is Rock Hudson, Day's co-star in Pillow Talk, Lover Come Back, and Send Me No Flowers. In fact, Rock Hudson had expected to be cast as Philip, but director Delbert Mann wanted Cary Grant. Grant hated the finished film. See also * List of American films of 1962 References External links * * * Category:1962 films Category:1960s romantic comedy films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:Best Musical or Comedy Picture Golden Globe winners Category:Films directed by Delbert Mann Category:Films set in New York City Category:Universal Pictures films